


Ren's Hunger

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: January '20 writing prompts [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, At least it was a secret, Biting, Butt Plugs, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Reunion Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Day Eleven: Caught in the ActKylo returns from a mission much later than anticipated and the nearest private quarters are too far away.Kylo and Hux have a lot of things to catch up on.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: January '20 writing prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Ren's Hunger

Hux had received word that Ren’s shuttle made contact and was on approach. He took a steady breath before he stood from his chair and took measured steps to the observation deck just about the landing bay.

Ren had been gone for longer than anticipated. To top it off, due to the nature of the mission, Ren wasn’t able to make contact. It tore Hux apart, but he’d never admit it to anyone, well, all but Ren.

As Ren stalked down the shuttle’s ramp, Hux quickly made his way down to the landing bay. He stood back, let the technicians and others go through landing procedures, check-in and debrief.

Though Hux wasn’t Force-sensitive, he could feel Ren’s energy; it was hot and thick and Hux could taste it.

Ren was hungry.

Hux had been so caught up in his husband’s hunger that he was oblivious to the man stalking behind him before he grabbed Hux tight by his waist.

“Ren, stop. Someone could see us.”  
“Don’t care,” Kylo said softly before he kissed the nape of Hux’s neck repeatedly. 

Hands still around Hux’s waist, Kylo pushed them out of the landing bay and into the nearest empty room.

“Kylo, can’t you wait until we get to one of our rooms?”   
“No.”

Truth be told, Hux couldn’t wait, he didn’t want to wait. It had been too long since he felt Kylo on him, against him, _in_ him.

Both knew it was ridiculous that they tried to keep up this façade. That they kept separate quarters, that they weren’t living together, and that they definitely weren’t married. Both were sure that the First Order knew of their status, maybe not their marriage, but no one would ever question it. Though they weren’t ashamed of each other or their relationship, they never wanted there to be obvious proof. At least, not yet.

Though Ren’s lips were latched onto Hux’s neck, his hands wrapped around Hux’s waist, anyone could see. Now, after all this time, neither cared.

Once Kylo shut the door it dawned on him that they weren’t in a conference or meeting room, they were in a mechanical closest. It was so small, it couldn’t be considered a room. It didn’t matter and Kylo tugged at his husband’s clothes, shucked his trousers and briefs down and pulled his leggings down enough to free his cock.

Kylo didn’t need to prep Hux; the realization came as his large hands spread Hux’s cheeks. Hux had worn a plug to greet him.

“You little minx.”  
“Complaining, Ren?”   
“Nope,” Kylo grunted while he slid into Hux with one long, slow motion.

“Kylo –“ Hux moaned, his body vibrated as he felt the heat of his beloved.

But in this mechanical closet, it wasn’t about love. This was lust, desire, and mind-boggling need. Ren ceased to speak, Hux could only whimper, then Ren hit Hux’s prostate over and over again. Ren was relentless. Merciless.

“Ren…”  
“No.”  
Hux knew Kylo rarely liked to be called Ren, especially in this type of situation.

“Kylo.”  
“Better.”

Kylo was infuriating when he was like this, Hux was barely hanging on to reality and Kylo had enough wits about him to playfully argue and be demanding.

“Darling… please.”

Kylo’s grip on Hux’s waist tightened along with the hand now in his copper hair.  
“Yes, love. Yes!”

Kylo bit into Hux’s shoulder, hard, blood dancing on Kylo’s tongue and Hux cried out, his body desperate for release. It had been too long and both were already far too gone when Hux clenched around Kylo’s cock, the pair came together; both cried out, come filled Hux and come made a mess of the dials.

“Fuck, Hux. I missed you.”  
“I missed you too, Kylo.”

Kylo pulled out and embraced his love, kissed him passionately and impossibly deep and Hux could taste his blood on Kylo’s tongue.

It was intoxicating,

They tried to put themselves back together, only to realize they weren’t fumbling in the dark. They could see clearly. The dark closet was now, bright.

They turned towards the door almost comically to find a technician, eyes wide, cheeks flushed and an obvious bulge in his coveralls.

“Guess they got their proof,” Kylo joked and Hux slapped his ass before they left the control room for _their_ quarters.


End file.
